


Sick of you

by Tanukayi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 还是雷文。ALLN在尼禄眼前的是被阎魔刀贯穿了心脏的男人。尼禄不知道男人是谁，也不知道到底发生了什么。他失去了他的记忆，他只记得“尼禄”这个名字以及那一把具有魔力的武器——阎魔刀。然后……寄生在阎魔刀上的恶魔的灵魂发出了低语：“抽出我，然后逃离Fortuna。”





	Sick of you

这是无法用言语形容的凄惨景象。  
尼禄睁开眼睛，看见的是废墟、残骸和粘稠变黑的血。一个男人倒卧在他面前，没有血肉，只剩骨头和皮肤。他们之间的距离还不足半臂，只需要稍微前倾，就能将那张干瘪下去的脸看得更加清楚。男人的心脏插了一把刀，尼禄凝视着刀柄上的菱纹。他知道的，这把刀是阎魔刀，但是他不知道阎魔刀代表了什么。  
“抽出我，然后逃离Fortuna。”  
尼禄的脑海中突然响起一把声音。冷峻而又有些沙哑的男人的声音。  
尼禄后退了一步，他的手本能地捂住了他的太阳穴。  
“你是谁？”他问。  
它答，“YAMATO。”  
他脑海的声音，或者说，阎魔刀这样回应他。  
抽出来，将我抽出来。  
阎魔刀在他的脑海中低语。  
抽出来吧。  
这样你就会得到力量。  
“你需要力量。”  
更多的力量——  
尼禄低头，看着地上的尸体，以及插在尸体上的阎魔刀。  
他伸出手，握住了刀柄。其实他并没有思考过，为什么要这样做，或者说，这就像一种命运，那是恶魔的低语，他像是听从了蛇的蛊惑摘下禁果的亚当和夏娃。  
从一开始命运就是注定了的。  
阎魔刀被他的右手握住，然后被一下子抽出，刀尖指向了阴沉的天空。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
冷笑声突然窜入了尼禄的脑海中。  
突然，阎魔刀泄露出来湛蓝的魔力缠绕上了尼禄的身体。  
“……什、么？！”  
“你是个乖孩子，尼禄。”  
阎魔刀称赞了他，但这却是一种讽刺的称赞。  
倾泻出来的湛蓝魔力变成了像是锁链一样的形状，缠住了尼禄的身体，将他的四肢紧紧捆住。尼禄立即挣扎起来，企图摆脱那些诡异的魔力，但是那些蓝色的光会汲取他的力量，仅仅是几秒之间，尼禄就失去全部力气，身体也软了下来，只能依靠着魔力半吊在空中。  
魔力将他的双手高举，让他露出屈辱的姿势。  
尼禄稍微抬起了头，长长的睫毛在颤抖。  
阎魔刀浮在了半空中，倾泻出来的魔力逐渐成形，变成了它原本的模样。  
恶魔……丑陋的恶魔的样子，就跟那些故事书里讲述的，长了代表了邪恶的角的恶魔。只是一个魔力凝结而成的轮廓，那一片湛蓝中，看不清对方的模样，但虽然看不清样子，本身倾轧在身上的力量足够让人喘不过气来。  
太过强烈了，而且充满了侵略性。明明是无形之物，他散发出来的力量却能将人的身体束缚得死死的。  
他不满足。这只恶魔并不满足。  
“我……需要更多的力量。”  
尼禄的喉咙深处涌起了一口血，腥甜黏腻的血。  
“咳咳……咳——”  
对方在不断汲取自己身上的魔力。  
虽然只是一种很模糊的概念，但身体的感觉是不会有错的。  
这只恶魔简直就像一只水蛭，恶心。  
“你这臭杂种……”  
魔力凝结而成的恶魔轮廓挥出了手，掐住了尼禄的脖子。  
“唔——”  
“还不够，给我……更多的力量！”  
空气中属于恶魔的气味在慢慢变得浓烈，渗入了尼禄的皮肤毛孔。  
很明显的，他的确是想要掠夺自己的一切。  
尼禄从来都没直面过侵略性如此强烈的恶魔之力。虽然他没有过去的记忆，但他的身体还记得，恶魔的气味、恶魔的血、恶魔的模样、恶魔的力量，都深深刻在了他的本能中。这是他从来没有遭遇过的一种恶魔，对方散发着疯狂的气息与无法抑制的欲望。  
更多、更多……想要有更多的力量。  
尼禄的眼底闪过了红光，身体的肌肉紧绷了起来。  
有什么要来了。这是一个信号，他的身体似乎准备好了做什么。  
尼禄睁大了眼睛，湛蓝的魔力突然喷发了起来，强大的力道突然将他的身体压在了地面上。地面都是碎石，娇嫩的皮肉就这样被嵌进了尖锐的石头中，喷溅出少量的血液，痛得尼禄叫了出来。  
太过危险了，必须要远离这只恶魔。  
疼痛燃烧起了尼禄的神经。  
恶魔很满意尼禄现在因为剧痛而短暂失去意识的模样。  
就是这样，他将会顺利地从尼禄身上汲取他希望得到的力量。  
魔力凝结的轮廓变形成一双手掌，撕开了尼禄身上的衣物。他本来身上的衣服，不管是红色的内衬还是深蓝色的长外套，都已经破破烂烂了。在发生这件事之前经历了激烈的打斗吧，上面有血，但不是鲜红的血，而是属于恶魔的血。  
皮肤接触到冰冷的空气让尼禄的意识稍微回到了现实。  
他眼神迷离地看着眼前恶魔的轮廓。  
他的样子似乎越来越清晰了。他总觉得，自己在哪里曾经见过这张恶魔的脸。  
恶魔一把掐住了尼禄的脖子，这时候尼禄才彻底清醒过来，手脚本能地想要挣脱这一个桎梏。恶魔的力量实在太大了，尼禄感觉到颈部的疼痛，气管被挤压，空气无法进入，自己会被这个人活活掐死的……尼禄尽全力去挣扎，但一切只是徒劳，他的手脚盲目地乱动，直到整个身体被他从地上拎起来。求生的本能让尼禄仰起头，眼睛正好看见了灰黑的天，和白色的太阳。  
“哈啊……”  
无法吞咽下去的唾液从他的嘴角溢出。  
尼禄的眼珠往下转，倔强地睥睨着那只拥有绝对力量的恶魔。  
愤怒、憎恨、不甘……他的眼神并没有屈服。  
恶魔发出狂妄的笑声，突然收回了他的手，尼禄的身体就这样软绵绵地摔在了地上，发出响亮的声音。  
“咳咳、咳咳……”  
尼禄趴在地上拼命呼吸，手慢慢攥成了拳头。  
还没等尼禄恢复过来，恶魔宽大的手掌又再压在了他的身上，这次他将尼禄翻了过来，然后将他裸露的双腿翻折上去，让他极大地露出了后穴。  
“什、么……”  
这样一个耻辱的姿势让尼禄一下子无法反应。  
他从来没有在什么人面前暴露过他的私处，这样像是在求欢一样取悦他人的姿势，他自己是绝对不会摆出来的。还没有任何性交经验，甚至连男女应该怎么去做这种事都不知道的尼禄还没预料到接下来该要发生什么，他仅仅是摆出了这么一个姿势而已。  
魔力这次汇聚成一个长长的柱状体，对准了他粉红色的后穴。  
没有任何爱抚，没有任何润滑，也没有任何心理以及生理的准备下，恶魔的轮廓似乎露出了一个兴奋的笑容。  
他需要更多的力量，他需要掠夺更多的力量。  
变成了阴茎模样的魔力贯穿了尼禄的后穴。  
“啊——”  
尼禄弓起了腰，双手想要推开身上的恶魔，但那只是一股无形的力量，他什么都捉不到。体内那道力量撑开了他未经人事的后穴，像是要把他的身体整个从中分开劈开两半，明白到无法推开缠绕在身上的恶魔之力，尼禄试图将身体你蜷缩起来，然后逃开那些束缚。魔力膨胀了起来，搅动着柔软的甬道，像是要深入到他的腹部，顶得他的小腹都凸出了那个邪恶的形状。  
“啊、啊啊……呜……”  
尼禄大口大口地呼吸，想要尽可能争取到更多的氧气。  
呼吸不了，身体要裂开了，这比心脏被贯穿更加痛苦，大脑都要变得奇怪了。  
那股魔力在他的身体内部拼命摩擦，摩擦着他的秘地，逐渐，痛苦之余竟然还浮起了一种心痒的感觉。  
尼禄并不清楚自己的身体。是人类吗？人类的身体会这样吗？还是说，他的身体根本算不上是人类，所以才会有这样堕入了快感的刺激感？  
太可怕了。尼禄痛苦的叫喊变成了恐惧的啜泣，开始呜咽起来。  
“呜……不要……唔呜……”  
肉体的感觉越来越远了。  
他还在动，还在侵略自己的身体，但是没有痛了，再也没有痛了。  
“哈啊……”  
他的力量在被吸收。  
取而代之，是一种快乐洗刷他的感官。  
全部失去了，他的力量要全部失去了。什么都没有了，能换来什么？  
恶魔换着各种角度来侵犯他的体内，他的后穴被撑到一个极致，痛感消失了之后只剩下被填满了的满足感。他都快要以为对方的魔力要在自己的身体深处烙印出一个形状了。  
在快要失去意识的时候，一股力量捧起了他的脸。  
现在的尼禄连睁开眼睛的力气都没有，他只能迷迷糊糊看见那个湛蓝色的轮廓。恶魔的角、恶魔的面容、恶魔的身体、恶魔的尾巴……那是恶魔，栖身在阎魔刀里的，邪恶的恶魔。  
魔力散发着光芒，和白色的日光融为一体。  
有那么一刹那，尼禄差点以为自己看见了一双眼睛。  
他曾经见过那双眼睛，是他很亲近的人的双眸。  
恶魔的脸压了下来，包裹着了尼禄的唇。尼禄颤抖了一下。  
没有感觉。那只是一股无形的力量，并没有实体。  
那么，他是在亲吻谁的嘴唇吗？  
尼禄自己身体仅存的力量被彻底吸走之后，昏死了过去。

* * *

尼禄醒过来，发现自己还在Fortuna。  
阎魔刀就在自己的手边。它蕴藏了强大的力量，是恶魔的力量。它依附在了自己的恶魔右手中。  
“啧……”  
尼禄烦恼地挠乱了自己的白发。  
他根本摆脱不了阎魔刀。现在正是阎魔刀的魔力在支撑着他的肉体和精神。  
这算什么回事，把自己吸干了，然后又反哺自己。这是什么寄生怪物。

Fortuna变成了废墟，但是尼禄记不起它为什么会变成这个样子了。  
……其实尼禄连自己的事情也记不清楚了，仅仅记得的，只有“尼禄”这个名字，和“阎魔刀”，但那仅仅是犹如一个符号一样的名字而已，这两个名字到底有什么含义，尼禄想不起来，也无从去想。包括Fortuna，他也什么都想不起来。断裂了的石板路，扭曲了的桥，倒塌了的教堂，碎石、断木、变成浆的泥土，这样一座城市给他一种陌生感。但他知道，即使Fortuna没有遭到毁灭，他也仍然想不起这是一个什么地方。  
Fortuna里有很多倒下的神像，阎魔刀将之称为“斯巴达”。是Fortuna的人民信仰的一个曾经存在过的“神”。  
“他们把一个恶魔看作是‘神’，真是可笑。”  
尼禄驻足在一个被破坏得还不算严重的斯巴达神像前的时候，阎魔刀哼了一声。  
他并没有多去咀嚼阎魔刀的低语。  
听还是不听，想还是不想，其实没什么意义。他现在什么都记不起来，也不知道应该要去做什么。  
目标只有一个，按照阎魔刀所说的，“逃离Fortuna”。

“去到港口，找一艘船，然后离开。”  
阎魔刀这样命令道。  
“你又怎么知道港口一定还会有船。”尼禄反驳他。  
“只有走海路才能彻底离开Fortuna。”  
“陆路不行吗？”  
“没有陆路。”  
“明明就有。”  
“不能违抗我的命令，尼禄。”  
尼禄啧了一声。  
他不喜欢被人控制的感觉。栖息了恶魔的灵魂的刀能代表什么？说到底也不过是一把魔刀而已，凭什么自己要被这样一件“死物”摆布？  
“再啰嗦我就把你掰断。”  
阎魔刀冷笑了一声。  
他知道，彼此都并没有把对方放在眼内。  
即使阎魔刀所说的是正确的，尼禄也不想听从他的说话。不为什么，只是属于年轻人的叛逆罢了。尼禄在一个倒塌的民居周围捡到了一张城区地图，那张纸质地图已经破破烂烂了角落处还有一大块咖啡迹，不过幸好，还能大致看清楚一些关键的位置。Fortuna不但临海，在它相反的方向还有一个森林，而在森林的另一头，应该是连接着另一个大陆。陆路可以看见清楚的接应地，而海路则无法看清楚哪里才会是尽头。  
“去港口，尼禄。”  
“闭嘴！”

“你想要离开Fortuna吗？”  
尼禄回过头，看见一个皮肤苍白的黑发男人。  
他裸露出来的手臂布满了纹身。  
“关你什么事？”  
“我可以带你离开。”  
尼禄警惕地看着对方。  
他笑了笑，伸出了手，“我叫V。我已经跟在你后面很久了，尼禄。”


End file.
